


The Secret is Out

by empresskylo



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-23 01:04:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17070548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/empresskylo/pseuds/empresskylo
Summary: Bucky and you have been dating for awhile now, but nobody knows, until you're on a mission together and you get hurt.





	The Secret is Out

You felt Bucky’s hand gliding across your thigh at the dinner table, nobody paying any mind to what he was doing. It always started this way, Bucky innocently touching you in front of others and then discretely and slowly working his way to being more sexual.

You and Bucky had been dating for a month or so but you didn’t let the others know, and for good reasons. Everyone would see you two differently once they knew what went on behind closed doors. They’d most likely separate you two on missions, in the beginning at least, until they learned you two worked well together. And god, Bucky wanted anything but to here snide remarks from Steve, he already got that enough now with Tony.

So as you both chatted away, eating the Chinese food you all had ordered, Bucky crept his fingers up your dress. You kicked his leg under the table playfully to try and get him to stop.

“You can’t be serious?” Tony asked you, trying to hide his amazement, “There’s no way you were able to single handily ambush a fleet of twenty hydra men on your own!”

“You’d be surprised what I can do when I’m angry, Stark.” You smirked. He made an effort to let you know he was eager to have a conversation later knowing exactly how you were able to do that.

As the conversation slipped away off of centering around you, Bucky leaned in and whispered in your ear, “I like when you’re angry, turns me on.”

You felt a slight blush creep across your cheeks at his words. He brushed his hand over your panties and you felt yourself make a contorted noise. That gained you the attention of turning heads as Natasha and Sam looked over at you. “Bit my tongue,” you said, pretending to be in pain. They focused back on the discussion of Clint insisting he can hold his breath for over four minutes.

As everyone finished dinner you and Bucky made your way up to his room separately. When you made your way in, you came waltzing over to him as he layed sprawled on his bed.

“We can’t keep doing this,” you muttered and he pulled you on top of him. He placed a kiss on your cheeks, “Doing what, love?” He asked.

You felt a smiling dancing across your face as he kept pecking you, slowly moving to kiss your neck and then collarbone.

“Teasing each other in front of everyone. They are going to catch on eventually.” You almost moaned your last works as he sucked at your skin.

“Ah, don’t worry, babe. They won’t find out if they haven’t already. I mean, I practically had you begging me to fuck you the other night in front of everyone when we were watching a movie.” He kissed your lips again, “If they were too dense to notice that, then they’ll never find out.”

You sighed, he was right. You two were very obvious with your ‘discrete’ PDA that you found it laughable that no one had discovered you two yet, not even Steve.

You snuggled into Bucky as you laid on top of his chest. He ran his fingers through your hair and you wrapped your arms around his torso, “I wish we could stay in bed all day instead of going on that mission tomorrow.” You whined. 

“Me too,” He agreed.

*

The next day you woke up to a meeting downstairs. You had a mission with the others that involved infiltrating a seemingly abandoned Hydra base. But after the events of Sokovia, S.H.I.E.L.D., or what was left of it, feared some people who had survived the attack wanted revenge. You would go in the front entrance, you’d be first to go in and take out anyone who would be guarding the front then make your way to any control room they might have.

Tony was the one who would shut down any power or shield that was up while everyone else took it down from the inside. Bucky was to sneak in the back while Nat kept watch outside and guided you guys when inside the building. Sam and Steve were entering through the left and right sides.

It was a simple enough mission, get in, get information, get out. No one was sure what would happen today, but it seemed easy when you arrived and no one started attacking you yet.

“Don’t worry, Y/N, I’m not getting anything on my heat radar, it looks clear.” Tony spoke to you through your ear piece. 

You turned yourself invisible- one of your powers which made you the perfect person to be the first one to go in in situations like this- and made your way inside the entrance of the hutch. It was dark and eerie, one light still flickering in the corner. You slowly walked down the hall. You were the one most at risk, entering the front meant traps would more likely be set.

“I don’t see anyone” you whispered. 

“Take your next right, it should take you to the control room,” Nat instructed you. You did as she told and made your way down the hall. You spotted Bucky at the very far end and watched as he made his way around a corner, his gun loaded and ready to fire. 

You pushed open a creaky door and entered a dark room. You could see a few screens and computers lined up but none of them seemed to be on. You bent over one, trying to get it to work. You pulled out an usb drive and plugged it in, clicking the machine to try and get it to turn on.

“The computer system in here doesn’t seem to be working,” You said to everyone but directed it more towards Nat. You mumbled under your breath as you reached down and moved a wire, “Maybe if I-” You were cut off by a blow to the back. 

“Y/N! What’s going on?” You heard Nat urge in your ear. 

You felt yourself stubble forward and grabbed onto the desk in front of you to hold yourself up. You felt another hard hit on your legs and you collapsed on the ground. You turned your head a saw nothing. 

“Someone’s in here with me.” You muttered. 

“I don’t see anything on the thermal cam,” Nat said back as she frantically checked all her surveillances. 

“Are you okay?” Bucky’s husky voice said to you. 

You stood up and took in your surroundings and spotted a figure across the room from you and ducked down as they threw knife, whizzing past your head.

“I’m good.”

You jump over the tables and leap in the air, your foot coming in contact with the mysterious person’s face. They pushed you down when you landed and went to punch you. You deflected and undercut their legs as they stumbled down. They rolled backwards and jumped back up when you felt a stinging pain on the back of your leg. You turn back to see a large cut and blood rushing out. 

“Shit” you muttered out, staggering to the door, trying to escape, “There’s two of them.” You pulled your gun out and began shooting, the two black figures dodged but you successfully got them to retreat further away from you.

Bucky had given up on his part of the mission when you first cried out and was already making his way over to you. He knew you were strong and could handle yourself, but no one quite knew what you were dealing with today. 

He rushed into the control room, shooting his gun at the two shadows behind you, knocking one of them down. The other figure helped their fallen friend and was making their way to escape. He scooped you up into his arms and carried you, rushing out of the building as he did. 

“I don’t know what happened” you mumbled, blood trickling down your leg and staining both your’s and Bucky’s clothes. “Bucky, you have to go back and get them!” You said, coming to your senses. 

“Which way did they go, Barnes?” Sam called out. 

“It’s going to be okay, Y/N, just keep looking at me.”

Bucky’s grip tightened around you, “Barnes!” Sam yelled again. 

“I’m a little busy here, Wilson.”

Bucky kicked open the door to the hutch and ran with you out towards Nat and slid open the van she was set up inside of. 

You felt your vision go dark from loosing too much blood. “Bucky” you slurred out as he placed you down in the back of the van. 

“Stay with me, babe” he tried to say in a calm voice but you could hear every word laced with panic. 

Nat was busy bandaging you up and hooking a bag of your blood type up to an IV. Bucky stroked your hair, whispering, “You’re going to be fine, and when you’re all better, we can stay in bed and cuddle all day like you wanted.”

“I know I’m going to be fine, I just needed a little blood is all,” you stuttered as you felt your wound stopped gushing blood out from the attention Nat was giving it. 

“Wait- did anyone else hear Elsa just call her babe?” Bucky was too caught up in making sure you were okay to notice Tony refer to him as a Disney princess.

“Yup. We all heard it.” Sam answered. 

“You didn’t tell me you were dating anyone, Buck?” Steve said softly as if he was speaking directly to him and not everyone connected to the com.

“Oh, Cap, I didn’t know you were still here.” Tony mocked. 

When you arrived back at the compound, you and Bucky knew the secret was out. But to be honest, neither of you really cared. Bucky was still overly concerned about you, even though you’ve gone through far worse.

He carried you back in and laid you comfily on your bed, putting a pillow under your leg to prop it up. He even brought you a warm hot chocolate. 

“Bucky! I’m fine!” You cried out as he paced around your room. 

“Are you sure? Does it hurt? I can find you more pain meds. Or I-”

“All I want from you is to come hold me and cuddle me like you promised.” 

He smiled. The panic he felt slowly leaving his body. He cared for you more than you would ever truly know, and he didn’t want to lose you. You and the other Avengers was all he had left.

He crawled under your blankets, pulling your body into his. You could feel the warmth radiating off of him and rested your head on his chest. His arms were wrapped around you, his hands tracing small patterns on your arms. 

“Don’t scare me like that again, okay?” He kissed your forehead. 

“Okay.” You said softly, “And Bucky?” 

“Yeah?” 

“I love you.”

“I love you too,” he replied, pulling you in closer. 

“Oh, god! Get a room you two!” Tony called out from the hall, your door left wide open. 

“And so it begins,” you said jokingly, making Bucky laugh.


End file.
